The present invention relates to an adjustable spring-loaded hinge device, particularly for spectacle frames.
A number of elastic hinges of known kinds are provided so as to allow an additional opening of the stem or rod wherewith they are associated to beyond the condition of normal opening which is the one which can be obtained by defining an angle of approximately 90.degree. between said rod and the front part of the spectacle frames.
This condition tends to allow the user the possibility of wearing the spectacles so as not to lose them, due to sudden movements, since the rods or stems are pressed against the wearers temples.
However, this condition has been found to give rise to displeasing collateral effects, such as skin irritation and/or headaches.